Handelbar is commonly used in the bathroom to prevent accidents from occurring, by installing the handlebar at an appropriate position in the bathroom, accidents, such as caused by a slippery wet floor, can be prevented, and the handlebar is particularly important for elderly people and handicaps.
A conventional handlebar is composed of a rod body and fixing portions in an arc shape and disposed on both ends of the rod body. During installation, holes are drilled on at appropriate positions on a wall, and the fixing portions on both ends of the rod body are fixed into the corresponding holes of the wall by a plurality of screws.
Although the aforementioned conventional handlebar can be provided extra support for the users to prevent accidents from occurring such as, the slippery wet floor. But, the installation procedure is relatively complicated, and the removal and replacement are not inconvenient. Furthermore, the holes are left on the wall after the handlebar has been removed, which affects the overall appearance of the bathroom.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the manufacturers developed a sucking disc handlebar that can be installed and removed easily, and the sucking disc handlebar is composed of a rod body and a pressing rod with sucking discs that are disposed on both ends of the rod body respectively. In an installation process, it is not necessary to use any tool to attach the sucking discs onto appropriate positions on a wall, directly pressing the sucking disc with the pressing rod (by means of the principle of a cam) onto the wall, the sucking discs can be located firmly on the wall.
Since the sucking disc is designed and used on a wall of ceramic tiles or a smooth surface to achieve the adhesive effect, steam generated in a bathroom usually causes the sucking disc to fall off or slide off from the wall. However, the users normally hardly notice the loosened or slid sucking disc because the pressing rod will not pop up in this situation and thus the users continue using and grabbing the handlebar. As a result, the conventional sucking disc cannot prevent the accidents from happening effectively. On the contrary, its defects can be endangered to the users.
In view of the foregoing problem, the manufacturers further developed a sucking disc with a device indicating the adhesive force, and the apparatus mainly utilizes different colors, such as red and green color, to show the adhesive states of the sucking disc.
However, it is necessary to manufacture a device with different colors for indicating the adhesive states of a sucking disc, thus the manufacture process became more complicated. Furthermore, an additional operating procedure (a secondary manufacture) is required to achieve the effect of determining the adhesive states of the sucking disc. For example, an adhesive tape is used for the adhesion, but the tape cannot be used for a long time, and it will eventually come off easily due to the steam generated in a bathroom, and the adhesive tape arrangement cannot achieve the effect efficiently of determining the adhesive states of the sucking disc, thus, the conventional sucking disc apparatus requires improvements.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to disclose a sucking disc type apparatus with a structure capable of detecting an adhesive force, and improving the convenience of manufacture and use of the sucking disc type apparatus